


Reunion

by i_amthecosmos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, Shower Sex, angsty pwp, how does that even happen, louis is fucking everyone, mentioned louis/harry, mentioned louis/liam, mentioned louis/zayn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Niall after the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I write writing pwp and wound up with a tiny angst-y thing instead. I tried.

After the match, Niall thought he wouldn’t see Louis. Louis had been spending most of his time in LA, divided between trying to see his son and taking his latest girl around. Niall knew that Louis was having a hard time, but somehow they never talked about it. 

Niall was taking his sweaty football kit off, when he smelled Louis’s hair gel before he saw him. “Hey,” Louis said, touching Niall’s hip. Niall was just in his pants, and when he turned to look, Louis had this small, mysterious smile. He usually had that look before-well, before. “Missed you. Good game.” 

“Missed you too,” Niall said. “I keep meaning to come to LA and see you.” Actually, Niall had been keeping busy, going to a lot of events, because it helped him get used to being a single person again and not part of a collective. It was hard for all of them, he was sure. “Why’d you come in and see me?”

“I got Preston watching the door,” Louis said. “You’re all sweaty, and red. God your face gets so red when you play footie. Were you going to take a shower?” That grin widened, and Niall knew he was done for. 

“Yeah. I guess you want to take one too?” Niall very carefully did not say ‘with me’, but they both knew what was happening. Niall felt another touch to his hip, this one more possessive.

“Of course, Nialler.” Louis nearly purred saying it, confident that he had Niall right where he wanted him. And of course, he did. 

Niall stripped his pants off as Louis got naked and walked back toward the showers, not looking back to see if Niall was following him. Louis knew him well enough, knew he was coming, and Niall tried not to resent that, being found out all the time. Louis was fiddling with the shower knobs when he came up.

“No point trying to make those like home, mate,” Niall said and Louis laughed. 

“Fair point. Come over here, want to get clean?” Louis had a bit of soap in his hands and a gleam in his eye. Niall just nodded and got closer. 

The kiss was short, perfunctory. Then Louis got to the business of cleaning Niall up, just soap, no flannel or anything. Niall let him, raising his hands up so Louis could get his armpits, then turning around. “Look at you, filthy boy,” Louis said, rubbing over Niall’s back. “You do love a good game.” 

“Yeah,” Niall said, trying to sound chipper. “It’s for fun, innit? And think how much we raised for charity.” Niall didn’t have to see Louis to know he was shaking his head. Louis always knew when he was trying to hide stuff from him.

“Sure. I’m sure it has nothing to do with the fact you like to be surrounded by all these fit sporting types. They’ve made you their mascot, haven’t they?” Louis came in closer and Niall could feel his cock resting against his bum. “Are you fucking any of them?”

“Only a couple of times,” Niall said. He’d gotten involved in some late night drunken shenanigans with a few blokes. It was nothing to write home about, but it was fun. Louis ran his hands over Niall’s sides, making him flinch. “Stop, I’m ticklish.”

“You still like it though. And it’s okay, I don’t mind. I’m in no position to tell you that you can’t.” Niall thought about Freddie, wondered if he’d get to see him someday. “But I missed my Niall. Did you miss me?” Niall felt Louis thrust gently against his bum, and Niall moaned. “There you go. What do you want the most? I know you like just about everything.” 

“Dunno,” Niall was feeling himself becoming desperate, just wanting any sort of touch. “Can’t fuck, we don’t have lube and condoms in here.” Louis thrust against Niall’s ass again, as if making a case for doing it anyway. “I can go down on you, you know I like to go first.”

“Yes you do,” Louis said. “It’s too bad though, haven’t seen my Niall in so long. I’m leaving right after this, so I can’t take you to a hotel. Oh well, better than nothing. On your knees?” Louis smiled at Niall as he turned around and knelt. Louis looked amazing wet, Niall though as he rubbed up Louis’s thighs. 

When he started, Louis became completely silent. Usually he was running around and talking and making trouble, but he quieted as soon as Niall got his lips around Louis’s cock. It was just another odd habit Louis had, and he was made up largely of odd habits. Niall swirled his tongue around the head, and Louis put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing, to let him know it was good. 

Niall fell into the rhythm of sucking Louis off. He knew Louis, knew how he felt and tasted and just about everything about him. With other people, he had a terrible gag reflex, but not with Louis. So he went down, and down, until his nose was nestled in Louis’s scratchy pubic hair, growing in. Without Harry constantly around, he was forgetting to keep trimmed. 

Niall put that out of his mind. Harry and Louis was a long time ago, and anyway he had to concentrate. Louis played with his wet strands of hair as Niall did his best to deep-throat. It didn’t come naturally to him, and after a minute Louis actually made a noise, slightly disapproving, and Niall slide partially off. That got him another pleased pat on the shoulder. 

It was a few more minutes before Louis pulled out and started stroking his cock, coming as Niall stood up, his knee sore. He came in, touching Louis, kissing his shoulder as he came between them. Then Louis let go of his cock and leaned into Niall for a minute. There was only the sound of the shower and the clean scent of soap, and Niall felt soothed in a way he hadn’t in a while.

“You need to come,” Louis said, and he pulled back. Niall nodded, feeling the deep ache of need in him, and Louis kissed him quick before pulling back and hitting his knees. 

This was quicker-Louis had an amazing mouth, and it wasn’t long before Niall was coming in Lou’s mouth, Louis refusing to pull off as always. When they were done, Louis wiped his mouth and left the shower. Niall watched him go, then washed his hair and finished up. 

Louis was still out there, putting clean clothes on. Niall did the same, in silence. He was thinking about Liam, the way his eyes shone when he talked about Louis. He thought about Zayn and how they were the closest until suddenly, they weren’t. “Lou,” he said, “Did you fuck the other two? All of us?” It felt strange to actually say it.

Louis stilled for a moment, holding a sweatshirt to his body. Finally he said “I guess I have a weird way of making friends.” Then he smiled at Niall, like that explained everything, and gave him another quick peck. “You’re really the only one I still play with,” he said. “The others, they’ve moved on.”

“Yeah, I know,” Niall said. He thought about Liam and the girls he dated, Harry and his secret older boyfriend (Niall couldn’t get him to say a thing about who it was), and Zayn with…whoever he had now. They had moved on. 

“Hey, no long faces,” Louis said. “It’s not a bad thing,that we’re like this. But I need to go. I need to get back to LA. God, I’m turning into Harry.” Louis hugged him close, then put his shoes on and bounded out the door. 

Niall watched him go, and thought about Freddie, Louis in LA, maybe for good. 

He was going to see that baby someday, he was sure of it.


End file.
